My Worst Day Ever
by My-Alphabet-Soup
Summary: JD annoys Dr Cox. Dr Cox gets angry. JD runs away from Dr Cox. Eek! That's a mistake he won't be making again. JDA. No Slash. Written for Outrageous-Oval by request.
1. Get out!

**Disclaimer: I own nought, zip, zilch, zero, nothing, nada…etc…except for any and all characters that have never been, are not being, and never will be mentioned on the show Scrubs.**

**9:28 PM Tuesday**

As he sat waiting for his cell phone to ring, JD played absentmindedly with the drawstrings of his scrubs.

_Come on_, he thought desperately.

Sure enough, after another few minutes of fidgeting, the Power Rangers theme song went off. JD jumped as he was roused from his vague daydreaming and scrambled to answer the phone.

"Hello?" JD answered the phone, almost dropping it as he flipped it open.

"Hi JD," Elliot replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"So it's good news?" JD asked excitedly.

"Of course it is, you put _me_ in charge didn't you?" Elliot sounded happy with herself.

"So what did you get?" JD asked, now a bit nervous.

"I had to make them go out the back, but I got your favourite," Elliot told him.

"Awesome!" JD exclaimed, "I love Mega- Supreme pizzas!"

"You're welcome," Elliot replied, then clicked her phone shut.

JD could tell that tonight was going to be a good night. So far he had yet to run into the janitor, Dr Cox had not ranted at him (though, granted, this could have been because his pager went off, as his patient was coding. Though, nevertheless, it seemed like a win for JD), all of his patients were doing well and now, Elliot had managed to get his favourite pizza. Yep, things were good.

**10:35 PM Tuesday **

So far, he had been right about his prediction, his night was going smoothly and the pizza had tasted great, but he suddenly got the feeling that things were going to change…fast. Not 3 seconds after he had finished this thought, his pager went off and he squinted down at it. It was an emergency.

_There goes my perfect night_, JD thought to himself as he rushed down to the ER.

When he got there, he could see no apparent emergency.

"Carla!" he ran up to her, "Someone just paged me saying that there was an emergency…where is it?"

"Bambi, there is no emergency," she looked a little confused.

"Oh…I…I knew that," JD said, feeling a _lot_ confused.

JD took a few steps backwards until he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going Loretta," he heard Dr Cox's angry voice as he spun on the spot; clearly Dr Cox's night had gone worse than his own.

"Sorry Dr Cox," JD muttered, not wanting a rant to ensue and beginning to walk away, only to be stopped in his tracks by the loud whistle that emanated from Dr Cox's general area.

"Oh Penelope, where do you think you're going?" Dr Cox said as he pulled JD down the hall by the collar, "No where, that's where. I need _you_ to allow _me_ to get some rest, because I have been pulling a double shift and haven't slept in over 24 hours. I may seem like I can go forever, which, by the way, I probably could if I damn well had to, but seeing as I have a 4 month old son who insists on crying every hour, on the hour, I haven't had a good night's sleep in, oh, say…4 days! So why don't you go ahead and cover my patients while I _sleep_!"

JD jumped slightly at the last explosion from Dr Cox, "Want a hug?"

"No, Newbie, not now, not ever, not ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever…" the angry Dr Cox growled and continued to do so down the hallway until he disappeared around the corner.

JD stood there for a moment and then hugged the air whispering to himself, "I'll get that hug. He knows he wants it."

**4:19 AM Wednesday**

Since covering Dr Cox's patients, JD felt that he might actually get some praise from the man. Admittedly, nothing really eventful had happened, meaning that he hadn't saved any of Dr Cox's patients lives, but just looking after them had to count for _something_…right? Anyway, he decided to go and see if Dr Cox was awake. He made his way to the Doctors Lounge and saw a pair of feet poking out from behind the back of the couch. He knew Dr Cox's shoes anywhere. He slowly walked forward, careful not to make too much noise, because he knew that if Dr Cox was, in fact, asleep and JD was the one to wake him up, there would be hell to pay. As he was moving forward at a noise-less pace, he suddenly hit his shin on a chair that someone had left out. He tried to hold his breath, but could not help the yelp that escaped his mouth. He quickly clamped his hands over the offending mouth and peered over at Dr Cox; he still appeared to be sleeping. JD was about to sneak away when he heard a noise.

"Hold it right there Nancy Drew," said the voice behind the couch, "Did I not make it abso_lutely _clear that I did _not_ want _any_ disturbances! And now, you come in here _yelling_ and waking me _up_?! Newbie, get out of here before I rip you a new one!"

"Sir, I-"

"NOW! Get out! Get out, _out,_ OUT! I do not want to see your scrawny face ever _again_!"

JD hurriedly ran out of the Doctors Lounge and, for reasons unknown, out of the hospital.

"I need to get as far away from him as _possible_," JD whispered to himself (well, we now know the reason at least).

JD looked around for his scooter Sasha, but could see her nowhere. He sat down on the bench facing the hospital as he contemplated any and all reasons for this. He did not do much contemplating, as he felt a slight jab to the back of his neck and then all was black.

**4:20 AM Wednesday**

As Perry sat up from the couch, wondering if he had been too hard on the kid (then dismissing the thought), he heard the screech of tires and wondered why people who had just gotten out of a hospital would speed away from it, as if asking to be in an accident. He stood up, stretching, and walked out of the Lounge to look at his patients' charts and to see which of them needed his attention the most.

_Huh_, Perry thought to himself as he surveyed the charts,_ the kid actually took care of all my patients well…I don't really _need_ to see any of them._

Instead he went down to the nurses station to see if Carla knew where the kid was so that he could rant at him some more; you know, because he was bored and needed something to do.

"Carla, do you know where Newbie is?" Perry asked her.

"I haven't seen him recently," she replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Well, if you see him, tell him that _I _want to see him," Perry finished before walking away to search for something to do.

**5:26 AM Wednesday**

_Where the hell is that kid? _Perry thought to himself.

"Hey Gandhi! Where is your wife?" he asked.

"She's right there," Turk replied, pointing at Carla.

"Not her, your other wife," Perry said with only slight sarcasm.

"I haven't seen JD since he ran out the door about 1 hour ago," Turk smiled belligerently.

"So he finally listened to me for once," Perry murmured to himself.

He looked down at his pager as it sounded and saw only a half formed message, which said, _Helo bwd_. It was from the kid's page number. He sent a page back saying, _Get your ass down to the nurses station_. Then followed that one with, _Now_.

**5:26 AM Wednesday**

JD sat in a dark room, with only a small amount of light coming from the small window in the door, which was locked. He realised that he still had his pager on him and began to write the word 'help' but only got three letters out before the door swung open and someone tried to kick the pager out of his hands. JD managed to keep the pager but he accidentally hit 'send' and it was not written right anyway. JD's attacker kicked him in the back instead and the pager flew from his hands and smashed against the wall. JD quickly stood up and whirled around. He landed a punch on the man's chin but the guy quickly pulled out a knife.

"Better stop it Johnny," he said warningly, "You don't want to get…_hurt_."

JD stared at the knife for a moment, but then realised that if he didn't do anything, he would just be trapped here forever. It was a stupid thought, but in his position, the only thing he could think to do was defend himself; even if it meant fighting a guy with a knife while he still had the after-effects of being drugged hanging over his head. So he threw a punch. It was swiftly dodged. JD started swinging wildly and even managed to land a few…until, of course, the man (who wasn't expecting JD to fight back) snapped out of his initial surprise and swung the knife into JD's side. JD collapsed, wheezing, and looked down in horror at the knife sticking out of his side. He was soon swallowed by darkness.

**6:31 AM Wednesday**

_Where the _hell_ is that kid?_ Perry thought to himself.

He decided to voice his concern, "Where the _hell_ is that kid?"

"What's got you worried?" Carla asked him.

"He didn't answer the page that I sent him, I sent it over an hour ago," Perry replied.

"So? He didn't answer his page, he's probably asleep," Carla said nonchalantly.

"Can you think back to the last time that he didn't reply to one of my pages?" Perry asked Carla.

Carla paused for a moment, "No."

"That's because he has _never_ missed a page from me…_ever_," he retorted, "Besides, I went outside and his stupid scooter was still there, so he didn't get home that way."

Suddenly Turk ran into the room, "Baby, where's JD?"

"I don't know, but he's probably still around somewhere, his scooter is still here," Carla smiled at her husband.

"Nuh uh, if he was here, he wouldn't have missed…our 'appointment' in the Doctors Lounge," Turk said, eyes falling slightly.

"What appointment?" Carla asked him.

"Uhh…oh, all right! Gilmore Girls was on at 6 and he wasn't there," Turk pouted at having had to tell people about his like for the show.

"Well just call him," Carla rolled her eyes.

"I did, he's not answering his phone," Turk frowned.

"Say there Gandhi, when you saw him run out of the building…did anyone see him come back in?" Perry questioned.

Everyone shook their heads. Perry walked out the front door and looked around; the scooter was still sitting in it's spot behind the low wall (he could see the mirror poking out), so he still hadn't gone home…on the scooter at least.

**7:21 AM Wednesday**

BOOM

_Oh, this headache is killing me_, JD thought, _it's like someone is banging my skull with a wrench._

BOOM

_Wait…why am I wet?_

BOOM

JD slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bath tub that was slowly filling up…and he could not move a muscle, his headache quickly disappeared and his head now filled with worry. He tried to scream, but his mouth would not respond, he tried to struggle but his muscles defied him, he tried to turn his head to look around, but his head lay, useless, against the side of the bath. Slowly, slowly, the water rose and soon it was lapping at his chest. He began to panic. He realised that he had been drugged, but by what? The water was almost at his chin now. He tried once more to move, anything, _anything_. His toe wiggled. He wiggled his toe as fast as he could and soon began to get the use of his entire foot. He could feel the chain linking the plug to the tap and tried to lift it a little so that the water would drain out. The water had now taken his mouth and was threatening to engulf his nose. He tried to grasp the chain again between his toes and succeeded, only to drop it again when he fumbled to get it out of the plughole. He took a deep breath as the water rose to just under his eye sockets when he managed to hook the chain between his big toe and the one next to it. He tugged and the water drained back down to his mouth. He took another breath and tugged again…a little more…a little more. Success! He waited until all of the water had drained from the bath to try to move again. Now both of his feet were working and his entire left leg was movable.

**5:24 PM Wednesday**

JD had now been declared missing. Turk had since taken to combing the streets for any signs of JD, Carla had gone home (in tears) just in case he returned there, Elliot fell to pieces and left with Carla and Perry had started to drink, all the while thinking about the last thing that he had said to the kid.

_I do not want to see your scrawny face ever_ again_! _He had yelled.

Perry had just downed his seventh glass of scotch when he realised that if people see him like this, then they may think that the kid's being missing is the reason, when, in actual fact, it was because of what he had said to Newbie. He set the glass down on the table and went to sleep right there on the couch, he hadn't slept well for ages. When he said that he was going to sleep, he never _really_ got to sleep, just jagged patches of it, here and there. He was tired!

**8:02 AM Wednesday**

JD shakily stood up in the bath tub and was about to get out when a sudden pain shot through him. He fell out of the tub and onto the floor. He looked down at his side, and remembered where he had been stabbed. The knife was now gone, but the man had not bothered to bandage it. Well…of course he hadn't, he thought that JD would be dead right now, right? Anyway, JD fought the pain and dragged himself to the door. It was open. He peered out, into the hallway and, seeing no one, attempted to stand and limp out of the door. He got halfway down the corridor before he collapsed from sheer pain. Then he heard something. Footsteps. Coming from the staircase at the end of the hallway. JD tried to get up and run, but he could not and instead spun around so that he could face his death like a man.

"What the hell are you doing alive?" the guy asked, then shrugged.

He took JD by the hair and pulled him roughly down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and got a knife from one of the drawers. He held it up and it glinted sickeningly in the light. He went over to JD and struck him across the face, then the arms and then the face again.

"Hm," the guy murmured, smiling to himself, "Sharp knife."

JD lay on the ground, in pain, and thought of all of his friends, the friends that he would never see again. He thought of Turk, his best friend since college. He thought of Carla, Turk's beautiful wife and how she always helped him when he was blue. He thought of Elliot, the friendship they shared…as well as the history they shared. He thought of Dr Cox…and the hug that he would never get. He was roused roughly from his thoughts by a kick to the stomach. Another kick and he felt something rupture. The man then kicked him in the head and the stomped on his arm. SNAP. JD screamed so loud that the man hesitated. No…it was because he heard sirens. He dropped the knife and ran out of the open door. JD fell, once again, into the welcoming darkness.

**A/N **

**I know that there are a LOT of stories like this one floating around FanFic, but it is my first one and so I figured that I would start with something easy. Cheers. Thanks for reading to the end…unless you just skipped to the end…**

**xx**


	2. Salvation?

**A/N**

**Big thankyou to Elma MacBetsy! My first reviewer EVER!**

**Also CheetahLiv, I loved your review and thankyou for the kind words **

**Seeing as I am making this up as I go along, I didn't realise that JD was declared missing at like 5 in the afternoon, but there are sirens at 8 in the morning…I will just have to write around that. Also, I hope the jumps in time are not too confusing…that was my main worry. Elliot figures more in this story, as I always feel that she is JD's more left out friend…if that makes sense?**

**Disclaimer: I own all of nothing**

**We last left JD clinging to his life as mystery assailant fled from the room. Turk was worried about finding JD. Carla was worried about finding JD. Elliot was worried about finding JD. Perry was worried about…being a sissy.**

**9:38 AM Thursday**

_Oh, make it _stop_!_ _This pain is becoming unbearable! _JD thought as he lay motionless on the floor, as he had been doing for the last few hours…or possibly minutes, he had no way of gauging time.

The day before when his attacker had fled for his life due to the oncoming sound of sirens, all of JD's worries. He was going to see his friends again; he was going to be O.K! Alas, his hopes were dashed when the sirens flew past the house and slowly got softer and softer until he could only hear the echo of sirens in his mind, cruelly playing back the sound of salvation. That was when he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he had woken up, he had wondered why the hospital bed was so hard, and then he remembered that he had not been rescued, but the police, or ambulance, or whatever it was, was simply on its way to a different destination. He had attempted to roll onto his side and get up, but his numerous injuries prevented him from doing so. He fell back to the floor and lay thus, drifting in and out of consciousness.

**10:26 AM Thursday**

_I swear, if someone doesn't find that kid _now_, I will go out and do it myself, and when I get back, heads will roll,_ Perry thought angrily, _Wait…no I won't, because people might make the mistake of thinking that I actually care about him. Dammit!_

Perry Cox had arrived at the hospital about an hour ago and was not surprised when Gandhi, Barbie and Carla were not to be found. Suddenly his pager went off, _I can't stand this, I'm going to go looking._ It was from Barbie.

_How did she get this number? More importantly, why the hell would I care if she went looking?_ Perry thought, with slight annoyance.

He groaned and continued with his work.

**10:26 AM Thursday**

**POV Elliot**

I had just sent pages to Turk, Carla and Dr Cox (not that I thought he would care, but for some reason, I felt that I had to). I had gotten sick of waiting and decided that I had to go looking for JD; he was my best friend after all. I walked out the door to my apartment, quickly glanced back in and then shut the door.

_Frick!_ I thought as soon as I had shut the door, _I left my keys in there!_

After climbing in through my window (quite a feat, as I live on the third floor…it was a long ladder, but it just barely reached) and retrieving my keys, I, once again, shut my door. I got into my car and set off to look for any sign of JD.

**12:52 PM Thursday**

**POV General**

Having gathered as much courage as he could muster, JD had struggled to haul himself into the kitchen of the house that he found himself trapped in (very difficult, seeing as he currently had a broken arm, a ruptured stomach lining, a stab wound to his side and other cuts and bruises). He picked up a cloth that he had found abandoned on the floor and wrapped it around his side, which had begun bleeding again on account of his dragging himself across the floor. He could see that it was relatively clean, and knew that even if he did get an infection, he would probably die anyway, so there was really no point at all. The windows of the house had all been boarded up and there was wood baring the door.

_How did the guy get out then?_ JD wondered.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to think of a way to escape.

_What was that?!_ JD thought urgently as he heard a noise.

He heard it again, but it was louder this time.

"Johnny?" a voice called as JD looked around, desperately trying to locate the source of the voice, "You didn't think I'd just leave you here, did you?"

He came around the corner and grabbed JD with such speed that JD didn't even have time to think.

"We need to go somewhere safer," the man smiled crookedly, "I might get caught here and we don't want that do we?"

He heaved JD out the back door and into the back of a concealed van. After checking that the coast was clear, he zoomed out of the drive and down the street, almost collecting a car as he went.

_Oh my goodness, _thought JD as he fell back to the seat, unable to keep his head up any longer, _was that Elliot's car?_

**1:01 PM Thursday**

**POV Elliot**

"Jerk!" I yelled as a van sped out of a driveway and almost hit me.

As I stared after the van, I could have sworn I saw JD's head in the back window. But I was probably just imagining things because that couldn't be right…could it? I decided that I would follow the van. I drove slowly around the corner that the van had turned and saw it disappear into another turnoff a few hundred metres down the road. I turned into the same turnoff and found myself on the freeway…well at least it would be easier to follow the car without being caught. I followed the car for at least 2 hours and when it turned into an exit, I turned into the same one, but made sure there was plenty of room between our vehicles. The last thing I needed was to be captured as well, a great lot of help that would do JD. I turned a corner and saw that the van was now parked but I kept going because the man was staring straight at my car. I stopped around the corner and peered around to see the man dragging something (JD?) into the bush.

I slowly crept forward when I was sure that he was gone and looked into the car. I saw blood all over the back seat. I ran back to my car and pulled out my cell phone, realising that I should have called someone when I first saw JD. I called Carla.

"Carla?" I whispered as she answered the phone.

"_What is it Elliot?_" was the reply from Carla.

"I think I may have found JD," she hurriedly whispered into the phone, "I followed a guy about 2 hours down the freeway because I saw JD in the back of the car and I didn't think to call anyone. He just dragged him into the bush and there's blood Carla, lots of it. JD is hurt badly."

"_Oh my god. Ok just calm down, I'll call the police and we'll meet you up there. Can you tell me where you are exactly?_" Carla told me.

As I told Carla where I was and hung up the phone, I got a sinking feeling that there wasn't going to be much time for JD. With that thinking (and not much rationalising), I plunged into the bushy surroundings.

**A/N**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the other, but I don't have much time. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try and make it soon…maybe Friday? Hopefully, anyway, I hope that the story is better than I think it is (which is actually pretty crappy). Heh heh. Cheers.**

**xx**


	3. Is this Heaven?

**A/N**

**Big thankyou to funkypartyweasel: my muse. Also thankyou to Smudgie who also recently reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: That which I own, does not amount to Scrubs…but I do own JD's attacker (insert sarcastic woo)**

**3:17 PM Thursday**

**POV Elliot**

As I rushed through the bush, I realised that if I even found them, I had absolutely no plan what-so-ever. I heard a voice and I stopped in my tracks. I heard it again, and started slowly in the direction of it.

"Johnny, I've been meaning to ask you," the guy was almost laughing, "How come your friends never came to find you? Do you even have any friends?"

I heard a harsh laugh and felt my cheeks flush with anger. They came into view now. The man had a gun pointed straight at JD who was propped against a tree; his face was that of a broken man. What I heard next nearly made me cry.

"Probably not," JD murmured; it was just loud enough for me to hear.

I almost gasped, but managed to hold my tongue. A silent tear ran down my cheek, but I brushed it away quickly; the last thing I needed was to be wallowing in self-pity. The man had now raised the gun and my breath hitched. He was going to shoot, I knew it. I knew I was too late, but I still charged out from behind the tree that I had used as my hiding spot only to hear the gunshot as it filled the air. I heard a grunt mixed with a gasp and I heard the man hit the ground as I crash tackled him. I stood quickly and kicked him in the gut.

"Elliot…" I heard a groan and turned to JD. He was shot in the chest…in the heart?

I heard another gunshot and spun back around to the man who now lay, spread eagled, dead on the ground.

_Oh my goodness…I know him,_ I gasped.

But I soon turned my attention back to JD. He had begun to splutter and blood was now lining his mouth.

"Don't worry JD, you're going to be fine," I heard myself say, not really sure if believed.

**10:14 AM Friday**

**POV General**

"How is he doing?" Elliot asked Turk and Carla, who were standing outside JD's room.

"He crashed on the way over here twice, but now he seems stable," Carla said softly, "He should be fine eventually."

"Did they find out who it was?" Turk asked.

"He had no ID on him, they're probably investigating it now though," Carla replied.

Elliot fidgeted slightly as she opened her mouth and both Carla and Turk turned to her, "I know who it was."

"You know?" Turk said quickly, "How? How did you know him?"

"I-um…we all knew him actually," Elliot murmured, "From a few months ago, he was a patient here. His name was Matthew Stein."

"Yes, I remember him," Carla said quietly, "He had a brother…Adam."

"Yeah…yeah! They were in that car crash and I operated on Adam…but…he didn't make it," Turk chipped in.

"Maybe that's why he took JD, I remember when he left the hospital, he seemed really depressed…but he refused to see anyone about it," Carla added, "But what did that have to do with JD?"

"Do you remember why the guy died in surgery?" Elliot whispered, Carla and Turk shook their heads, "JD diagnosed him wrong, he was operated on for the wrong thing and he coded."

The three sat in silence. A sharp whistle made them all jump as they saw Dr Cox striding down the hall in his cocky manner. He shoved past them and pushed open the door to JD's room. He sat down in the chair next to JD's bed and patted his hand. Seeing no response, he realised that he still had not woken up and so stood slowly. He took a few steps and paused at the door, his hand resting on the handle. He let out a stressed sigh and pushed open the door, scaring some interns on his way down the hall simply because he was bored.

**2:39 PM Sunday**

**POV JD**

_Mmm…smooshy,_ I thought as I lay on my cloud in Heaven.

"JD?" Elliot? What was she doing in Heaven?

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden light. That was when all the pain rushed back to me. This couldn't be Heaven… As my eyes adjusted and I looked around, I saw that I was in a room and Elliot was staring at me anxiously from the chair at my bedside.

_So I _did_ survive,_ I thought as I attempted to smile at Elliot; although it came out as more of a grimace.

"JD, do you want me to get you anything? Painkillers? Water? A hug?" Elliot murmured.

I tried to say something to her…anything at all, but I didn't have the strength to do much at all so I just looked at her with what I hoped was a reassuring look. Too weak to really do anything, we stayed like this for some time…at least until her pager went off and she ran out of the room apologizing. As I lay in my bed, with my eyes closed and not really paying attention to anything, I didn't hear the door open. When the Janitor sat down next to my bed though, I looked over at him.

"Hey Scooter," he said quietly, "You had everyone worried for a bit. I mean…well…I sorta…missed you. Anyway, I figured that because you're back, I wanted to give you a little something. You know…just…"

As he trailed off and became silent, I noticed that on the floor next to him was a basket. He picked it up and set it down on the bed beside me. He reached in and brought out a CD, I couldn't see the front of it until he turned it around and showed me.

"I heard you singing to Journey once, so I thought that you might like the CD," he said and put it back in the basket.

_How nice of him, _I thought and smiled to myself, _Of course, I already have the CD, but I won't tell him that._

He reached in again and he lifted out a smallish box, "I also got you a box of Scooter Pies because…well…you're Scooter."

He put those back in the basket too and then took a deep breath. I wasn't sure why he did that until he took another object out of the basket, which, I have to admit, confused me a little at first.

"This is Lenny," he showed me the squirrel that was frozen in time, "He's my favourite and I want you to take care of him. Well…anyway, that's all I came in for, so…get better soon Scooter, while you haven't been here I've had to resort to annoying all of the new interns and it's just not the same."

He put everything back into the basket and put it down beside my bed. He stood up and gave me one last look from the door and then shut it softly behind him.

_Wow. I have never seen that side of him before…I wonder how long before I can eat those Scooter Pies,_ I thought to myself, eyeing off the pies.

As I lay alone again, it gave me time to think about all that had occurred in the past few days. I knew that it was going to be hard to recover from, but I also knew that my friends would be there for me to help me through it; I knew I was going to be ok. If I had been asked a week ago how I thought an experience like this would have changed me, I probably would have said that my life would never be the same again…and it might not be. But I knew now that the changes would not affect my life in a bad way because with friends like mine, I knew that it would be a bit weird at first, but they are the kind of people that encourage and support, so I didn't worry about the future. At that moment, though, all I needed to focus on was getting better physically so that I could at least talk to them. As I thought these thoughts, I slipped easily into sleep.

**5:38 AM Monday**

**POV JD**

"Dammit Newbie, just wake up," I heard a voice whisper, clearly not realising that I was awake.

"How long…have you been there?" I whispered hoarsely, still too weak to speak normally, and I saw through my squinted eyes that he jumped.

"Newbie, how are you feeling?" then without waiting for an answer, he went on, "About the thing I yelled at you the other day. I…I didn't mean it and…"

He trailed off as the Janitor had done yesterday, but this silence seemed to be very uncomfortable for Dr Cox.

"Well…I'm-I'm sorry," he finished.

"It's ok," I murmured, "Don't worry…about it. I'm fine…and I knew…you didn't mean it," then after a short pause, I added, "Wanna hug?"

"No, I do _not_ want a hug," he snapped, "It was hard enough for me to just say sorry."

I nodded, but I knew that he wanted a hug…secretly…deep down…deep, _deep _down? Anyway, that wasn't the point.

"Just hurry up and come back to work will ya? I kind of…missed you I guess," he mumbled.

With that, he stood up and left the room.

**A/N**

**Another short chapter, I know, but there probably will only be one more chapter anyway…two if I really stretch it out, or think of new ideas (feel free to suggest anything btw, I will gladly try to include them and give credit where it is due). Thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully as I write more FanFics, I get used to it and they get better. Cheers.**

**xx**


	4. I Think I'm Twelve

**A/N Ok, so woah, I haven't updated for like…6 months… But I figured I should finish off the story for anyone that requested it. SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY! I am truly sorry, and for any future stories, I will never leave a gap so big. So anyway…bit of a problem…I don't actually **_**remember**_** where I was going with this…so I guess I'll have to make it up…**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! REPEAT: **_**LAST CHAPTER**_

**Just a shout ****out to ****Graffiti2DMyHeart****, THANKYOU so much for taking the time to provide me with many awesome ideas, but, unfortunately, it's not really the way I was hoping to go with this (from what I vaguely recall) and so I'll try to incorporate as much as possible, but I won't directly use your ideas. But a sincere thankyou, once again.**

**Also, to funkypartyweasel; you are still my muse and I thank you for every kind word you have ever said to me, it always motivates me to write more =] I really love your work and (time permitting of course) I would love to read more! I highly recommend to anyone that reads this to go and read her work right now because it is magnificent!**

**So, on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: Even after half a year, I still own NOTHING**

**9:23 AM The next Monday**

**POV JD**

I got the feeling that Dr Cox was avoiding me. He was supposed to be treating me, but I hadn't seen him for a whole week! Ever since he had left the room after telling me that he missed me, he had carefully avoided my room. I guess he's just shy. Because I _know_ he wants a hug.

Anyway, just FYI? Hospital food sucks. I can't believe we've been feeding this to our patients! I nearly choked when I first ate the grenade they call a bread roll!

I was about to attempt to eat my breakfast today when suddenly there was a timid knock at the door. I looked up and saw Elliot standing there looking rather awkward.

"Elliot!" I smiled up at her, happy to have some company.

She just gave a weak smile and sat down on the seat next to my bed, perching herself on the very edge. I gave her a confused look and her eyes flicked down.

"JD…I've…I've been meaning to ask you…" she mumbled, not once looking up at me, "Um…well it's just…this has been bothering me since I heard it…when the guy asked you if you had any friends…and…and you said…that you didn't think so…I…I don't…"

She trailed off as I comprehended what she had said. _Said that I didn't have friends?! When did I say that?! Think, Dorian, think!_

And then I remembered. But wait…I didn't say that.

"Elliot…I never said that," I said and was about to add more, when she interrupted.

"I heard you. I heard you JD," tears were starting to form in her eyes.

I reached over with my good arm and took her hand, "Elliot…look at me. I never said that. You must have missed the first half of the sentence. He asked if I had any friends, and I…I said…um…that…well…and don't laugh, ok? I said that I was…planning on…and remember, I whispered this, so he didn't hear it either…I was planning on…askingoneofthemout. And then I thought to myself 'Will I even live to do that' and I answered myself, and that's when you heard me say 'probably not'."

"Wait…you were…you were going to ask what?" she asked, still processing my answer.

"Asking…you…" I mumbled 'out' but it was far too soft for her to hear. I felt like I was in 8th grade all over again.

"Well…I mean…there isn't really much chance of you getting out of the hospital any time soon, so I guess you'll just have to ask me in," she grinned, blushing a bit.

I stared at her, stunned, "You…you're asking me out…in…um…?"

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be asking me out, but I guess if you want me to ask you," she raised her eyebrows and smiled again.

My mouth must have been hanging around on the floor, because I just couldn't believe that she would want to go out with me. And so easily too. I expected to have to dance around it and eventually lead up to it with a complicated series of 'friend dates', but instead, _she_ just asks _me_ out? Great! I'll take it!

**6:58 PM**

**POV JD**

So Elliot and I had been officially going out for about ten hours…gah, what am I? Twelve? Anyway, there was still one thing bothering me; where was Perry? I had asked Elliot to go and find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. That man was like a chameleon! When he didn't want to be seen, he could be standing right in front of you and you still wouldn't see him!

I surprised me, then, when the door was suddenly flung open and he came storming in to sit in the chair. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"Don't talk, listen!" he commanded and I shut my trap, "About what I said before…I…well I meant it, but if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about what happened, I will personally see to it that you are stoned to death and then I will get Big Bobbo, a.k.a Satan, to bring you back just so that I can have the pleasure of killing you _all_ over again. And I honestly don't _care_ if you never forget what I said, because, please, rest assured, that it will _never_ happen again. Nawt in a million years, nawt in a billion years, na-hawt even in a trillion years! So enjoy it while you can Newbie."

He finished his rather impressive rant and then sat back in the chair a bit more. He sighed and then stood up. He lifted the chart off the end of my bed and looked at it.

"All right, your broken arm is setting nicely, your more serious injuries are on the mend. I think you're going to make a full recovery," his sudden change of mood nearly gave me whiplash.

I watched as he left the room and I left to sit by myself. I turned to my bedside table and picked up my iPod. At least I had Journey.

**A/N YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! It's finished! I know this chappie was rushed, but I kinda wanted it finished. If you **_**really**_** want me to redo it, I guess I will, but the final product may not come out for a while if that happens. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, you guys are all champs! See you in another story, perhaps?**

**Cheers**

**xx**


End file.
